


Entre música y carbón

by olgap_k



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Fluff, Haitsu - Freeform, M/M, haitsuya - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: [L'Arc~en~Ciel - Haitsu] Hyde dibuja en medio de un descanso en las grabaciones.





	

* * *

Hyde disfruta la música, perderse en el sonido mágico que ésta evoca en él, en las emociones complejas que es capaz de experimentar, en el latido de su corazón que es como una batería que marca el ritmo de su vida, su respiración le hace compañía, un sonido pausado y repetitivo, un ciclo.  
  
Pero no es lo único que disfruta; en ese momento está en el estudio, reunido con el resto de la banda, los tres otros miembros hacen música con sus voces, con sus risas sincronizadas, con los movimientos de sus cuerpos y el susurro de sus ropas.  
  
Él observa y toma fotografías mentales, dibuja y desdibuja la escena, sonríe tranquilamente y ladea la cabeza.  
  
Ken y Tetsu se ríen de forma ruidosa, como panderetas que tintinean y animan la tarde; ante ese sonido él no puede más que sonreír.  
  
La risa de Yukihiro es más suave, tenue, como un cascabel tintineante.  
  
Y él, sentado con su cuaderno sobre su regazo se siente como el director de orquesta, dirigiendo el ruido, hasta el goteo que hace la cafetera mientras se prepara el delicioso café, el eco de pasos distantes, de la gente que está en el estudio, del otro lado.  
  
Ken dice algún comentario que debe ser muy gracioso, porque Tetsu lanza una carcajada sonora, como un aplauso, la respuesta efusiva de la gente a la música que las palabras del guitarrista crearon.  
  
Yukihiro suelta una risa soplada, suave, casi imperceptible.  
  
Él baja la mirada a su cuaderno, donde estaba escribiendo.  
  
Pasa su mano por el cuaderno, sintiendo las letras, impregnándose de ellas y suspira, la superficie lisa de su cuaderno le acaricia el dedo, o es al contrario, no está prestando mucha atención, lo único que importa es el vínculo que está creándose entre ellos dos.  
  
Siente, casi como si se tatuara en su piel, como sus dedos se han marchado de gris, del carbón que quedó escrito en el cuaderno, letras que brotaron de su cerebro con una imaginación muy activa, y que relatan emociones que siente.  
  
Su pecho crea infinidades de canciones cuando su corazón bombea apresurado, con taquicardia, emocionado, drogado de una emoción peligrosa que le hace estúpido, un peligro emocional de nombre amor.  
  
Cambia de página, sujeta con firmeza el lápiz entre sus dedos y empieza a crear trazos, líneas rectas y curvas que van guiadas por emociones intensas que calan en sus huesos, que le hacen ser débil e irracional.  
  
El desliz del lápiz sobre el papel, como un patinador sobre hielo, ágil y veloz, añade un sonido más a su melodía, y por eso curva sus labios.  
  
Con la sinfonía de sonidos, ruidos de fondo, el pitido de la cafetera anunciando que el café está listo, y la puerta abriéndose para permitir que uno de los ingenieros de sonido se asome, le da clímax a la canción y él continúa dibujando.  
  
Mueve velozmente sus manos, traza, crea y después cuando termina, se da un momento para escribir una frase en la parte posterior del dibujo.  
  
No capturó la escena completa, así como su atención, sólo se enfoca en una persona dentro del cuadro que ilustran sus tres compañeros.  
  
Es un extracto de la escena, Tetsuya sentado de piernas cruzadas con la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared.  
  
Ladea la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír.  
  
—El descanso ha terminado —dice de repente el líder y se pone de pie, se dirige a la cafetera, a llenar su taza para poder sobrevivir.  
  
El reloj lee la media noche y aún tienen un par de pendientes más que atender antes poder retirarse.  
  
Lo fuerte y amargo del café le mantienen despierto un rato más, lo suficiente para que pueda mantener los ojos abiertos y no caer sobre su sitio, dormido.  
  
Se acerca a Hyde, le tiende su taza de café, ofreciéndole un poco de su bebida.  
  
El vocalista la toma, sus dedos apenas rozándose, un contacto breve, demasiado.  
  
Casi puede sentir los labios del vocalista, como si éstos estuvieran esperándole en el borde de la taza, donde posa los suyos, quizás es por la intensidad de la mirada castaña posada sobre su rostro.  
  
—¿Terminaste la canción?  
  
Una negación como respuesta a esa pregunta, se sonroja un poco, no terminó la canción por estar distraído en otros asuntos, en terminar la canción mental y emocional que el paso del tiempo va componiendo.  
  
—Me distraje —le tiende de regreso la taza, sus ojos se encuentran, hay una chispa de algo en los suyos, baja su mano a su cuaderno, acaricia la hoja y después vuelve a elevar la mano, sus dedos manchados, grises por el carbón.  
  
Sujeta la muñeca de Tetsu y dibuja una caricia en ésta, leve; el líder siente su piel arder y sólo se permite una media sonrisa.  
  
Permite que sus ojos vean la escena, el fragmento de ésta, que Hyde plasmó sobre el papel, y su sonrisa se amplia, no es el primer dibujo suyo que ha hecho el vocalista. Una vez, le tapizó la pared del estudio con dibujos, y como él siempre es el primero en llegar, tuvo tiempo de tomar los dibujos y guardarlos.  
  
Como respuesta a todas esas muestras de afecto, él regala música… canciones secretas entre ellos dos que son música de fondo en sus momentos íntimo.  
  
Al final, están atrapados los dos en un romance de música y carbón.

* * *


End file.
